


Ignorance is Bliss

by EndangeredMind



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: Farting, Inflation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: After going to investigate an issue at the lab, Jack is distracted by his appetite, with disastrous results.
Kudos: 1





	Ignorance is Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EternalPun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalPun/gifts).



Jack groaned as he pulled up to the Global Dynamics laboratory, before hopping out of his trusty Jeep, and locking the doors. Why did he have to be called in on his day off? It was typical that he couldn’t relax without something going off. “Well if I’m going to be here for a while, I’m going to grab a bite to eat first!” He was so annoyed that he had been called in that he failed to notice the small number of vehicles in the large parking lot, or hear the loud rumbling coming from the large lab nearby.

Just as the sheriff gotten inside the building to grab a snack, a massive wave of energy erupted out of the GD building and quickly expanded outwards, hitting the Jeep in the middle of the parking lot, causing it to creak and groan in protest as it rocked around wildly on its suspension from the force of the blast hitting it. As the wave dissipated, it appeared that the Jeep was fine. However, creaking and groaning could be heard coming from the stationary vehicle. It was quiet, but it gradually got louder, whilst Jack was unaware of anything being amiss.

The Jeep’s interior began to bloat up with fat as the effects of the wave began to take hold. The seats were the first the bloat up, stretching and groaning as they filed up with fat. The headliner followed suit, quickly swelling up and groaning as it sagged downwards, the loud whining and protesting continuing as the floor began to swell up. The dashboard was the final thing to expand within the interior, swelling up outwards as it filled up with fat. The floor continued to swell up, the pedals slowly disappearing as the inflation began to pick up pace.

The exterior of the poor Jeep then began to fatten up, creaking and groaning in protest. The fenders were the first to go, swelling up with fat. The car rocked and bounced as the fenders continued to grow. The doors were the next to bulge and bloat up, the door handles slowly sinking into the blubber until the only evidence that they were there was a thin slit in each door. The tyres quickly followed suit with the rest of unlucky vehicle, creaking as they too continued to swell up, all the while Jack was stuffing his face with food.

As if the exterior, interior and the tyres filling up with fat wasn’t bad enough, the front and rear bumpers had also joined in. The front bumper began to fill up, the plastic stretching and straining as it filled up with lard, which was quickly followed by the rear bumper. The lights began to sink into the expanding frame, the lights slowly shrinking as the blubber engulfed them. The rear lights were suffering the same fate as they too had been slowly swallowed up by the suffering vehicle’s inflating body, which rocked and bounced on its suffering suspension and tyres.

The interior of the Jeep Sport finished blowing up, as it had now reached maximum capacity. The bloated creaking seats were being crushed by the swollen headliner, which had sagged down so much that it was now resting on the swollen headrests. The bulging dash was on the verge of bursting, with the instrument cluster swelling up and groaning as they trembled, the needles inside having grown fat and large with the rest of the vehicle. The tyres were still rather small by this stage, and they had been pushed down so hard they looked like they had been deflated.

The very obese car now began to sag on its heavily taxed suspension, the small tyres offering little to no support as they tried to hold the rest of the fat vehicle up. Then suddenly, it happened. A hiss was heard as the tyres began to fill up with blubber, turning them into large rubber blobs. The Jeep creaked and groaned loudly as it dropped to the floor, landing on its bloated underside, making it bounce on the hard parking lot. The car was now so fat that it had become immobile, no doubt a result of the suspension failing.

A loud groan could be heard coming from the massive beached vehicle, before the underside of it slowly began to fill up, as if someone had an invisible pump attached to it, and they were busy filling it up with lard. It creeped out from the underside of the car and oozed across the ground like cold metal lava. The car rocked and creaked again as the underside continued to groan, now joined by the fattened aft of the Jeep, which had started to grow at the same time as the underside, which made the poor Jeep very aft heavy.

Another groan came from the stricken vehicle. It rocked, bounced and whined as the underside continued to grow, starting to push the car up, the underside drooping and sagging as the car began to slowly float into the air. The car rumbled and whined as gas from the fat tried its best to escape from the vehicle, causing it to bulge and groan in certain area, before it build it up as it grew closer to the exhaust. At the same time, Jack had finished his meal, and was starting to make his way out towards his pride and joy.

The car wobbled as a loud brassy fart erupted from its aft, creaking loudly. Jack huffed as he walked towards his car, he had eaten way more than expected at the diner, and now he was paying the price. Like his car, he had a lot of gas that was desperate to get out, and before he could think of anything to try and muffle it, a loud and brassy fart erupted from his larger ass. He groaned again as the car rumbled and let out another fart, causing it to shake and bounce, causing him to sigh in frustration.


End file.
